Squresoft: fINAL fANTASY sCHOOL
by Jearo
Summary: Que esperan encontar bajo este titulo?


Squaresoft: "Final Fantasy School"  
  
  
  
( ¿?)  
  
Selphie: Hola me llamo Cloud Strife....  
  
Cloud: No leas eso  
  
Yuffire: Por?  
  
Selphie: Le sigo?  
  
Zell: Síguele  
  
Selphie: La primera vez que vine aquí yo...  
  
Cloud: No leas eso _  
  
Rinoa: Porque no Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Solo yo puedo leerlo y...además a ti que te importa?¡¡¡_  
  
Squall: No te metas con ella¡¡ _  
  
Seifer: Que dijiste Squall? _  
  
Squall: Ehhh...Nada ^_^U  
  
Selphie: Le sigo?  
  
Zell: Síguele  
  
Cloud: A ver dame eso ( Al momento que le quita el cuaderno)  
  
Selphie: Oye¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Cloud: Bueno, como todos sabemos este es nuestro diario de lo que paso en este año escolar así que, si van a leer lo de cada uno. Dejen que lo lea el que lo escribió  
  
Selphie: Bueno si tu lo dices  
  
Cloud: Ajum...jum Bueno y dice así:  
  
Squaresoft School Capitulo 1: El principio  
  
" Bueno, Este es nuestro diario, lo llamamos diario de Fantasy , pero por que lo digo?, Bueno antes que nada déjenme presentarme"  
  
Hola me llamo Cloud Strife, la primera vez que vine aquí no sabia porque estaba en esta escuela pero... Vengo a esta escuela por 2 razones 1: Porque me obligaron  
  
2: Para ser un SeeD o algo así...  
  
"Todo empezó así:"  
  
Cloud: Nuevo año, Nuevo aburrimiento si tan solo no fuera nuevo en esta escuela  
  
Squall: Ábranla que llevo prisa  
  
Cloud: ¿_?  
  
Paf ( Onomatopeya de golpe)  
  
Cloud: Fíjate por donde caminas  
  
Squall: Lo siento.....  
  
Cloud. Por que la prisa?  
  
Squall: .......  
  
Cloud. Heyy te hablo¡¡¡  
  
Squall: ..............  
  
Cloud: Ya me imagino como eres  
  
Zell: Squall¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Cloud: Te llamas Squall?  
  
Squall: ...........  
  
Zell: Así nunca te va a responder  
  
Cloud: Entonces?  
  
Zell: De hecho el es muy, pero muy, muy, callado,  
  
Cloud: ¿_?  
  
Zell: "hablando en voz baja" (en pocas palabras no es sociable)  
  
Cloud: Ya, lo capto  
  
Zell: Perdón por ser tan descortés. Me llamo Zell y tu?  
  
Cloud: Me llamo Cloud Strife  
  
Zell: Gusto en conocerte el es, ya lo conoces, Squall  
  
Squall: Hola.........  
  
Cloud: Oye hablaste¡¡ °o°  
  
Squall: Si y?......  
  
Cloud: Bueno, mucho gusto ( en ese momento le pone la mano para que lo salude)  
  
Squall: ( Solo se fija en la mano y...no saluda)  
  
Zell: No te preocupes así paso la primera vez  
  
Cloud: Son compañeros?  
  
Zell: Si hace un año éramos del jardín Trabia. Pero nos cambiamos a esta escuela puesto que dicen que tienen mejor reputación  
  
Cloud: Osease que vienen a esta escuela correcto?  
  
Zell: Ya hasta la conocemos como la palma de la mano  
  
Cloud: Entonces....podrían mostrármela? Saben...soy nuevo  
  
Zell: Vaya, vaya que sorpresas de la vida ¡Un nuevo¡¡¡  
  
Squall: Que sorpresa...  
  
Cloud: Podrían?  
  
Zell: Bueno pero ya vamonos que solo nos quedan 10:00 minutos para llegar a tiempo  
  
Cloud: Ok  
  
( Después de llegar a la escuela)  
  
Escuela: Ya se imaginaran una escuela de las mas caras con salones de mas y con lo mejor que le pondrías a un colegio "nice" en pocas palabras el mejor colegio que pudiera haber  
  
Cloud: O_o  
  
Zell: Sorprendido?  
  
Cloud: Un poco  
  
Squall: Pues...no te sorprendas....y....cierra la boca ¬_¬  
  
Cloud: Según esto debo de llevar esta carta con el director del colegio  
  
Zell: Es fácil sigue todo derecho y la puerta que dice D.C es la puerta  
  
Cloud: D.C?  
  
Zell: Así le llamamos al Director Cid  
  
Cloud: Ok  
  
Zell: Bueno... hasta luego  
  
Cloud: Adiós  
  
( Llegando a la puerta deL D.C)  
  
Cloud: Vengo a ver a el director  
  
Steiner: El director esta muy ocupado...si vienes por castigo ya sabes que tienes que ir con el regente Biggs  
  
Cloud: Lo que pasa es que soy nuevo aquí y me dieron esta carta  
  
Steiner; A ver  
  
Cloud: Tenga  
  
Steiner: De la escuela AVALANCHE?  
  
Cloud: SIP  
  
Steiner: Tu maestro no era alguien que se llamaba Barret?  
  
Cloud: No me lo recuerde  
  
Steiner: Bueno entonces...pasa  
  
Cloud: Gracias  
  
( En la oficina)  
  
Cid: Bueno, Bueno, así que tenemos una victima mas ehh  
  
Cloud: ¿_?  
  
Cid: Es broma  
  
Cloud: Señor, vengo con usted para convertirme en un SeeD y ser lo mejor de lo mejor señor  
  
Cid: Con esa actitud llegaras lejos hijo  
  
Cloud: Gracias señor. en AVALANCHE nos enseñaron eso  
  
Cid: Bueno así que te llamas Cloud Strife, correcto?  
  
Cloud: Señor, si señor  
  
Cid: Por favor llámame Cid y aquí entre nos a mi no me gusta que me hablen así prefiero que me digan Cid o D.C  
  
Cloud: Señor, si señor, digo, digo Cid  
  
Cid: Bueno parece que te toco en el área denominada "Final"  
  
Cloud: Final?  
  
Cid: Ahí se entrena para ser SeeD y sus derivados, además ahí hay armas de el empeño que pongas en clase  
  
Cloud: Gracias Cid  
  
Cid: Aprendes rápido, bueno te voy a llevarte ahí, y a presentarte  
  
Cloud: De nuevo, gracias  
  
( En el salón)  
  
Cid: Ehhh, Edea, podrías venir tantito?  
  
Edea: Si?  
  
Cid: Bueno tenemos un pequeño joven nuevo así que quiero que lo introduzcas  
  
Edea: Déjame eso en mis manos  
  
Cid. Gracias, ahora, si me permiten los dos, paso a retirarme  
  
Edea: Así que tenemos Nuevo ehh?  
  
Cloud: Si  
  
Edea: Bueno, pasa estas a tiempo para pasar lista, por cierto, como te llamas?  
  
Cloud: Cloud Strife  
  
Edea: Bueno déjamelo en mis manos  
  
( Entra al salón y...)  
  
Edea: Clase, Voy a pasar lista  
  
Zidane: Pues...pásela yo quiero verla  
  
Todos: Jajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Edea: Se te hace Gracioso Zidane?  
  
Zidane: Bueno, yo,  
  
Edea: ( le brillan los ojos y usa un ataque psíquico) Al rincón¡¡¡¡  
  
Zidane: ( Es llevado al rincón por el ataque psíquico de Edea) Edea: Voy a pasar lista  
  
Yuffire Kisaragi  
  
Yuffire: Presente como siempre  
  
Edea: Tifa Lockheart  
  
Tifa: Aquí¡  
  
Edea: Seifer?  
  
Seifer: Aquí mi querida profesora  
  
Edea: Selphie  
  
Selphie: Míreme¡¡¡  
  
Edea: Garnet  
  
Garnet: acá y Llaméeme Garnet von Alexandros  
  
Edea: Zidane. Bueno no me respondas  
  
Zidane: Es muy injusta usted ¡_¡  
  
Edea: Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Aquí  
  
Edea: Squall ?  
  
Squall: ....  
  
Edea: Squall Leonheart?  
  
Squall: Aquí....  
  
Edea: Zell?  
  
Zell: Aquí, oye Selphie te gustaría,  
  
Edea: Suficiente, Déjenme mostrarles a su nuevo compañero  
  
Squall: Zell...crees que ...  
  
Zell: Claro men  
  
Edea: Se llama..Cloud Strife  
  
Squall: Obvio...  
  
Zell: Es el de la mañana, no?  
  
Cloud: Mucho gusto  
  
Edea: Cloud siéntate al lado de.... déjame ver  
  
Zell: Aquí hay Lugar¡  
  
Edea: A ver....  
  
Zell: AQUÍ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Edea: A lo mejor...  
  
Zell: AQUÍ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Edea: Siéntate al lado de Zell  
  
Zell: Si¡¡¡¡  
  
Cloud: Parece que nos toco juntos  
  
Zell: Eso es excelente  
  
Cloud: Podrías decirme quien es quien?  
  
Zell: Mira, ves a aquella muchacha, la mas guapa?  
  
Cloud: Quien? La de short?  
  
Zell: No¡¡¡ Me refiero a la de la minifalda  
  
Cloud: Si, que tiene?  
  
Zell: Ella es Selphie  
  
Cloud: Quien es la de short?  
  
Zell: Se llama Tifa Lockheart  
  
Cloud: Tifa  
  
Zell: A lado de ti se encuentra Squall Leonheart, ya lo conoces  
  
Cloud: Que eres de Tifa?  
  
Squall: Primos lejanos  
  
Cloud: Ahhhh, Oye y quien es ese?  
  
Zell: Quien?  
  
Cloud: El de La cola de mono  
  
Zell: Ese se llama Zidane es el mas payaso de todos  
  
Cloud: Y esa Muchacha?  
  
Zell: Cual?  
  
Cloud: Esa que tiene una gabardina  
  
Zell: Esa es...  
  
Squall: Es la mas bella de todas y se llama Rinoa, hasta el nombre es hermoso no?  
  
Zell: Si pero olvidas a Seifer  
  
Cloud: Seifer?  
  
Squall: Es el peor que pueda haber no te juntes con el  
  
Zell: De hecho esta celoso, porque es el novio de Rinoa y aquí entre nos a Squall  
  
Squall: Cállate.......  
  
Cloud. Ok, Y la que trae una parte de pantalón roto y el otro no?  
  
Zell: Esa se llama Yuffire  
  
Cloud: Salud  
  
Zell: Así se llama  
  
Cloud: A, perdón  
  
Zell: No te preocupes  
  
Cloud: Y la que anda mas elegante?  
  
Zell: La presumida?  
  
Cloud: Si  
  
Zell: Se llama Garnet von Alexandros  
  
Cloud: Porque ese nombre?  
  
Zell: Es que resulta que su mama es la reina de Alexandria  
  
Cloud: Ahhhhhhhh O_o  
  
Cloud: Son todos?  
  
Zell: Si  
  
Cloud: Que clase sigue?  
  
Squall: Nos van a mostrar nuestras armas.....  
  
Cloud: Armas?  
  
Zell: Si, primero nos muestran nuestras armas para luego, utilizarlas en las clases, combates, misiones  
  
Cloud: Cid dijo que, depende de el desempeño te dan armas nuevas no?  
  
Zell: Y además.......  
  
RING RING (Onomatopeya de sonido de campana)  
  
Zell: Sigue la clase de armas y ataques  
  
Cloud: Como se llama el profesor?  
  
Zell: Se llama Biggs  
  
Cloud: Bonito nombre  
  
( En eso entra Biggs)  
  
Biggs: Buenos días jóvenes  
  
Todos: Buenos días  
  
Biggs: Ustedes ya saben como me llamo soy el regente Biggs...y esta es su clase de armas y ataques.  
  
Cloud: "hablando en voz baja" Es el?  
  
Zell. "Hablando en voz baja" Si  
  
Biggs: Bueno pasare lista...quiero que vengan por sus armas correcto?  
  
Todos: Si  
  
Biggs: A ver...Yuffire Kisaragi.....Te toco la cruz de 4 filos  
  
Yuffire: Uju mi preferida  
  
Biggs: Tifa Lockheart..los guantes especiales  
  
Tifa: Lo de siempre  
  
Biggs: Seifer.....la Gunblade  
  
Seifer Si!!!  
  
Squall: No  
  
Cloud: Porque dices que no?  
  
Zell: Lo que pasa es que Seifer y Squall tienen gran rivalidad y los 2 son expertos en la Gunblade así que le va a tocar lo mismo que a Seifer...la Gunblade  
  
Cloud: Como lo sabes?  
  
Zell: Ya lo veras  
  
Biggs: Selphie....Los chacos  
  
Selphie: Genial  
  
Biggs: Garnet..el bastón Mágico  
  
Garnet. Que?¡ denme el de oro ese es una basura  
  
Biggs: Si quieres el de oro...aprueba el curso...señorita  
  
Garnet: Ju  
  
Biggs: Zidane.. Empezaras con la doble daga porque todavía no nos llegan las espadas de 2 filos, pero no te preocupes pronto llegaran  
  
Zidane: Ojala sea la Tower  
  
Biggs: Rinoa......el Boomerang de filo  
  
Rinoa: Que bien¡¡¡ Biggs: Squall Leonheart.....la Gunblade  
  
Squall: No!!!  
  
Zell: Que te dije?  
  
Biggs: Zell....los boxers  
  
Zell: Mis preferidos  
  
Biggs: Y por ultimo Cloud...eres nuevo?  
  
Cloud: Si  
  
Biggs. Entonces usaras....la espada. Te gusta?  
  
Cloud: Si  
  
Biggs: Los voy a poner en parejas a ver Zidane...con el nuevo  
  
Squall...con Seifer, Tifa..con Zell, Selphie..con Yuffire, Rinoa..con Garnet..Les parece bien?  
  
Todos: Si  
  
Biggs: Me voy a retirar por un rato quiero que no hagan ningún ruido .................... ..................... ...................... ,.....................  
  
Zidane: Bueno Cloud...que te parece un duelo?  
  
Cloud: Bueno...yo  
  
Rinoa: Ya vas a empezar otra vez Zidane?  
  
Zidane: Que tiene de malo? Zell: Siempre que retas a alguien nos regañan porque usas todo lo que este alrededor como arma  
  
Seifer: Acuerdate la vez que nos quedamos el sábado a recoger tu tiradero  
  
Todos: Si Zidane  
  
Cloud: Oigan...este me llamo Cloud Strife  
  
Seifer: Al menos ya hay mas en el salón  
  
Selphie: Que les parece si hacemos un diario?  
  
Squall: Un diario?  
  
Zell: Para que?  
  
Selphie: Para saber lo que paso este año  
  
Garnet: Eso solo lo hace la muchedumbre  
  
Todos: Y tu que eres ¬_¬  
  
Garnet: Soy Garnet von Alexandros heredera del trono de Alexandria  
  
Zidane: Yo soy Zidane heredero de la silla de Garnet  
  
Garnet: Como te atreves a decir eso?  
  
Zidane: Porque soy....Zidane  
  
Garnet: Ju _  
  
Selphie: Que dicen? Aceptan?  
  
Tifa: Por mi estaría bien  
  
Rinoa: Lo mismo opino  
  
Seifer: Si Rinoa dice que si...esta bien  
  
Squall: Que hay de malo?....si  
  
Zell: Solo por ser idea tuya Selphie...si  
  
Fin.............del capitulo:  
  
Muy interesante ¿no? Bueno, no se pierdan, para que Cloud termine su relato, para luego  
  
seguir con el de......todavía no se me ocurre ¿me podrían dar ideas?  
  
P.D: No olviden sus reviews...y...se despide el yo que existe en su mente: Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu 


End file.
